Draco et amore
by Nuwanda Marauder
Summary: A Rosalie no le da miedo estar al alcance de la llama de un dragón, pero es cuando Charlie Weasley está cerca que no puede evitar un leve temblor en el fondo del estómago.


_Este fic participa del Reto Temático de Junio "OC" del foro "First Generation: The story before books"._

El personaje de Charlie Weasley y todo lo relacionado con el mundo de Harry Potter, pertenece a JK Rowling, no a mí, lamentablemente. Incluso la información sobre los dragones le pertenece -usé Animales Fantásticos y dónde econtralos -.

Quien si me pertenece, es el personaje de Rosalie Garfield. A que es simpática, ¿eh?

* * *

**Draco et amore**

El rugido del hocicorto sueco hace eco en el espacio, rebotando entre una montaña y la otra. Tiene un precioso lomo azul plateado en el que se reflejan los colores del atardecer, y Rosalie Garfield se queda hipnotizada tan solo un segundo observando su belleza. Un segundo es suficiente para que el dragón lance una enorme llamarada de fuego en su dirección. Rosalie se caracteriza –además de por su piel tostada, su larga melena oscura y sus felinos ojos color miel- por sus buenos reflejos. Hace un movimiento que parece imposible y se apresura a apagar el fuego que comienza a arder en la punta de su pelo.

-Algún día-dice una voz a sus espaldas-, tu propia distracción te matará. Y ni siquiera podremos culpar al dragón.

Rosalie se voltea para responder de mala gana, como suele hacer. Tiene un carácter que algunos comparan con la furia de los dragones. Su réplica se queda en un balbuceo cuando le ve. Musculoso y lleno de cicatrices a lo largo de sus brazos desnudos. Un rebelde cabello pelirrojo y unos suaves ojos azules. Está lleno de pecas. A Rosalie algunas veces –como esta- le dan ganas de acercase a su cara, a tan solo unos centímetros, y contarlas una por una.

-Sabré que moriré por hacer lo que amo-suelta al fin, tratando de que su tono de voz sea lo más ácido posible. Es difícil, teniendo en cuenta que cuando Charlie Weasley sonríe de costado, solo dan ganas de no decir nada y besarlo. Es realmente difícil.

-En realidad, no lo sabrás-la corrige-. Estarás muerta.

-Ya, seguro eso te destruirá-ironiza ella, fingiendo que no le importa-. No tienes que preocuparte por mí-espeta. _Preocúpate por mí_, quisiera decirle, _cuídame, quiéreme_.

Charlie frunce una ceja y Rosalie siente que su estómago se estremece.

_Solo es un chico, idiota_, se reprende. Pero no es solo un chico. Es Charlie Weasley que la mira con una intensidad sofocante.

-Claro que me preocupo por ti-dice, como si fuese un reflejo. Rosalie no puede evitar sonreír un poco. Pero luego añade:-. Eres una de las mejores cuidadoras.

La sonrisa de Rosalie se borra. En su mirada se ve el fuego semejante al de un dragón.

-No te preocupes-masculla entre dientes-. Procuraré seguir haciendo mi trabajo desde el infierno.

Y sin darle tiempo a contestar, pasa por su lado y se encamina a la escalera de piedra para bajar de la montaña. No sin antes darle un empujón, que lo deja con cara de desconcierto.

_Idiota, estúpido_. Sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas por pura rabia. Es que es idiota. Los hombres son idiotas y Charlie Weasley, es el rey de los idiotas.

Llega a la pequeña cabaña que comparte con Jenna Bennet y Claire Harrison. Ninguna de las dos está allí todavía. En la cabaña principal, ya todos deben estar reuniéndose para cenar. Pero lo que menos le apetece a Rosalie en esos momentos es encontrarse cara a cara con Charlie Weasley. Seguro la mirará raro –_como todos hacen_-, le preguntará qué coño le pasa y luego irá a reunirse con sus amigos, para reírse de ella, _cómo no_.

Le gustaría decir que está acostumbrada. A ser el bicho raro, a estar sola, a no tener ni un amigo. Le gustaría poder decir que nada de ello le importa. Que ella solo está allí para cuidar dragones, no para hacer sociales. Es cierto, está allí para eso, como todos. Pero duele no poder hacer también otras cosas, como sentarse en una mesa llena de gente a conversar sobre cómo ese dragón casi la mata o a compartir un poco de la torta que le mandó su madre aquella mañana, porque es su cumpleaños. Duele más, mucho más, de lo que jamás admitirá.

En lugar de tirarse en su cama, mirar el techo y cantarse a ella misma el _que los cumplas feliz_ –que era su plan original-, vuelve a salir de la cabaña y sigue el camino que está a la izquierda. Es el menos transitado de todos. Conduce a un pequeño corral –el más pequeño de todos- donde se encuentra un único dragón. Está aislado y solo, y no es por ser peligroso, no. Es porque es rechazado por los otros dragones, por ser distinto. Es el único dragón en la reserva que no es de raza pura. Es una mezcla entre un Longhorn Rumano y una Colacuerno Húngara. Sus escamas son verde oscuras y sus cuernos dorados, como un longhorn; pero sus ojos amarillos y los pinchos broncíneos en su cola, son característicos de un colacuerno. Además, adquirió la peligrosa habilidad de estos últimos para lanzar llamas a más de quince metros de distancia.

Cuando nació, incluso su madre lo rechazó. Eran tres huevos, pero él fue el único que sobrevivió a la incubación. Ante tales dificultades, sopesaron la posibilidad de sacrificarlo. Era imposible que conviviera con otros dragones y no tenían ningún lugar para que viviese aislado. Pero Rosalie se negó a aceptar aquello. Pidió que le diesen una semana y, sin dejar de cumplir con sus tareas, armó ese pequeño corral en un claro del bosque. Trabajó cada noche durante esa semana para lograrlo. La última noche, se quedó dormida antes de poder terminarlo, pero, al despertar, el corral estaba finalizado. No entendió qué había pasado hasta que vio a Charlie Weasley en el almuerzo. Estaba ojeroso y le dirigió una sonrisa mientras decía "qué bien te ha quedado el corral". Posiblemente, en ese momento decidió que estaba enamorada. Si es que no lo estaba desde antes.

Rosalie lo nombró Punk, ya que todo en él le recordaba a esa tribu urbana muggle. Ella era hija de muggles, y uno de sus hermanos mayores –que también era muggle- había pasado por una etapa punk hacía unos años.

Se sienta en la cerca que lo rodea. Punk está atado y a unos cinco metros de distancia, dormitando. Si quisiera, la podría quemar en ese mismo instante. Tal vez, Rosalie está deseando que lo haga. Pero Punk jamás la ha atacado, por más de que ha ido a visitarlo seguido. Está segura que es la única persona a la que ha visto, dado que los otros cuidadores no se interesan por él. Ya la reconoce. Teniendo en cuenta el hecho de que fue rechazado por su madre al nacer y que fue ella quien lo crio y alimentó, Punk tiene un extraño afecto maternal hacia Rosalie. Incluso ella, a veces, se encuentra pensando en él como su pequeño. Es raro. Como todo en ella.

Levanta su mochila del suelo y saca dos contenedores de allí. Abre primero el más grande, saca un pedazo de carne de oveja y lo lanza en dirección al dragón. El olor llega hasta Punk, que abre los ojos, levanta la cabeza y lo coge en el aire. Luego emite un extraño sonido, como un ronroneo, pero más fuerte.

-Ya has cenado-le recuerda Rosalie-. Esto solo es un obsequio por mi cumpleaños. ¿Ves?-le enseña lo que tiene el otro contenedor-. Yo como torta.

Come con un tenedor de plástico. _Es un poco triste_, piensa, _tener un dragón como única compañía en tu cumpleaños_. Aunque le gusta su compañía. Se siente identificada y, de alguna manera algo retorcida, comprendida por él. Ambos son el bicho raro de la reserva. Ambos son rechazados por los de su especie. No necesita la compañía de nadie más. Salvo, quizá…

Suelta un suspiro. Sabe que aquello nunca sucederá.

-Que los cumplas feliz, que los cumplas a mí-canturrea con amargura.

-Morirás joven.

Da un respingo al oír una voz detrás de ella. Una voz no, _su_ voz. Es tan inesperada que resbala de la cerca y cae al suelo de espaldas, con la torta estrellándose sobre su cara.

-Lo siento, lo siento-se apresura a decir Charlie.

Se acerca a ella, la toma de la mano y la levanta con fuerza. Con demasiada fuerza. Choca contra su _musculoso, precioso, trabajado_ pecho. Él rodea un poco su cintura para que no vuelva a caer. Cuando se asegura que se puede mantener en pie, se aleja un poco. Mala idea. Queda mucho más mareada por la cercanía de su cuerpo que por el golpe en la cabeza.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunta Charlie, desde lo que, al parecer, él considera una distancia prudente. Tiene las manos extendidas en su dirección, como si esperase que volviera a caerse. Rosalie sopesa seriamente la opción de tirarse al suelo de nuevo. Luego decide que no es una cría ni una colegiala.

-Sí, lo siento-se disculpa sin saber bien por qué-. No te escuché llegar.

-No, fue mi culpa. No pretendía asustarte-asegura. Luego mira en dirección al dragón, que se ha quedado observándolos-. ¡Pero mira que estar a cinco metros de un dragón que tiene una llama de quince!-exclama, al parecer un poco enojado.

Rosalie suele ser una persona simpática. Un poco rara, sí, pero simpática. Es lanzada, le gusta jugársela por lo que le importa y jamás se muerde la lengua. Pero cuando él está cerca, no puede hacer más que poner mala cara y hablar con voz furiosa. No entiende muy bien porqué lo hace, no es apropósito. Pero siente que si no hace eso, sonreirá como tonta y Charlie podrá escuchar incluso el aletear de mil mariposas en su estómago. Mejor poner mala cara.

-¡Pues no es asunto tuyo!-le grita-. Ya te lo he dicho, si muero, cuidaré los dragones desde el infierno. No tienes que preocuparte más por eso-su voz es fría, pero sus ojos son fuego.

Charlie suelta un suspiro de frustración, como soltaba su madre cuando Rosalie estaba en primaria y no entendía un ejercicio de matemática que le había explicado ya siete veces.

-No me importa eso-dice, intentado suavizar el tono de la conversación-. No es por cuidar los dragones.

-¿Y por qué es?-inquiere ella, sin dejar de usar ese tono frívolo. Es más fácil así, fingiendo que no le importa lo más mínimo.

-No quiero que te pase nada-susurra. No está segura de haberlo escuchado bien. Quizá sí, porque juraría que las mejillas de Charlie están comenzando a tomar un tono más parecido al de su cabello que al de su piel.

Procura no tartamudear, no sonar nerviosa. Aparentar que le da lo mismo si Charlie Weasley se preocupa por ella o no. No le sale muy bien.

-Eso no te da derecho a gritarme-lo acusa, con voz temblorosa-. Ni a decirme en cada oportunidad que se te presenta que estoy a punto de morir.

-Lo siento-dice Charlie. Es extraño que, incluso cuando murmura, su tono siga tan seguro como siempre. Parece que le da vergüenza, a juzgar por el rubor en sus mejillas, pero no baja la mirada. Tiene sus ojos azules clavados en los de ella-. Es que me pone nervioso verte tan cerca de un dragón.

-Pues es mi trabajo-lo interrumpe ella.

-Sí, pero hay precauciones que se deben tomar-sigue él, recuperando un poco de volumen, como si su terquedad lo enfureciera. _Eso es, enójate, es más fácil hablar contigo así_-. No puedo evitar ponerme nervioso cada vez que te veo al alcance de una llamarada. Y lamento si te incomoda que te lo recuerde todo el tiempo, solo estoy tratando de ver si puedes ser un poquito más consciente.

-No es asunto tuyo-repite ella, solo porque no sabe qué más decir.

-Sí lo es-insiste Charlie-. Rose, yo…-al parecer no se le ocurre cómo seguir la frase. Pero poco importa. Porque aunque declarara su eterno amor allí mismo, Rosalie cree que sería incapaz de oírlo. ¿Acaba de llamarla "Rose"? _Solo mis padres me llaman así, y mis hermanos_. Solo quienes la quieren le han dicho "Rose" alguna vez.

Rosalie sonríe un poco. Quizá ya no sea necesario ocultar el ruido del aleteo de las mariposas con sus gruñidos. Quizá Charlie Weasley sí se preocupa por ella, no solo por la cuidadora de dragones, sino por ella, _por mí_. Quizá y solo quizá, pueda ser con él como lo es con el resto del mundo que le da una oportunidad. Porque quizá, Charlie Weasley le esté dando una oportunidad.

Vuelve a sentarse en la cerca, sin hacer caso a su titubeo.

-Punk jamás me haría daño-asegura, observando al dragón con atención, que le devuelva la mirada-. Puede que sea difícil de entender, pero simplemente lo sé.

-¿Punk?-pregunta Charlie, sentándose a su lado.

_Oh Merlín, oh Dios, tranquila, por favor, tranquila_.

-Así lo nombré cuando nació. Me dijeron que no había problema-Rosalie se encoge de hombros.

-¿Qué significa?

-Oh-a veces Rosalie olvida que los Weasley son una familia de sangre pura. Es que con su respeto hacia los muggles, es difícil recordarlo-. Bueno, son… escuchan una música ruidosa, ya sabes. Y usan una cresta…

-¿Es un tipo de ropa?-inquiere Charlie.

Rosalie suelta una leve carcajada y Charlie no puede reprimir una sonrisa.

-Lo siento-se disculpa-. Es que sabes tanto sobre dragones y hechizos y objetos mágicos, que es extraño verte errando en algo tan normal como… un peinado.

Pero Charlie sigue sonriendo.

-¿Un peinado? ¿Eso son las _crentas_?-pregunta interesado.

-Crestas-le corrige ella-. Y sí. Son como unos pinchos en el pelo.

-Ya veo-Charlie tiene la mirada clavada en Punk-. Ya veo-repite en voz baja. Contempla al dragón en silencio durante algunos minutos. Rosalie tampoco habla. Es fascinante verlo observar algo con tanta intensidad-. Qué criatura más interesante-suelta por fin-. Nunca me había puesto a pensar en ello.

-Lo es-reconoce ella-. Yo creo que sacó lo más hermoso de ambas razas, ¿no te parece?

-Puede-asiente con la cabeza-. Excepto los ojos-se estremece un poco-. Los ojos de los colacuerno dan miedo. Rasgados y amarillos, y siempre furiosos.

Rosalie mira a Punk directamente a los ojos. Para ella, es una mirada familiar. Son lo más parecido a una bienvenida que encuentra en aquel lugar.

-A mí me gustan-dice-. Creo que se parecen a los míos.

Charlie no responde y, cuando levanta la mirada para ver qué le pasa, se encuentra con su mirada clavada en ella. La mira a los ojos con una intensidad que la hace sonrojar. _Solo un chico_, se recuerda.

-No-asegura él-. Me gustan tus ojos.

Rosalie tiene una ocurrencia. Algo de ella, eso que siempre la ha mantenido fría delante de él, quiere detenerla. Pero ya ha decidido que hablará con él con naturalidad, así que –rogando a Merlín que no se equivoque mucho sobre los sentimientos de Charlie hacia ella- lo suelta.

-¿Crees que quedarían bien con un cabello pelirrojo?-aún la mira a los ojos.

-¿Estás pensando en teñirte?-se extraña él.

-No-mira en dirección a Punk antes de seguir-. Estaba pensando en cómo serían nuestros hijos.

Duda un poco antes de animarse a mirar por el rabillo del ojo. Vale la pena. Charlie también mira en dirección a Punk, con una sonrisa en los labios. _Dios, esos labios_.

-Creo que el rojo realzaría tus ojos, sí-asiente. Luego añade, con voz seria, como si estuviesen hablando de uno de los temas más importantes de sus vidas (quizá lo sea):-. Quedarían ideales con tu piel y mis pecas, eso seguro.

Rosalie cree que las mariposas han comenzado a chocar unas contra otras dentro de su estómago. Vuelve la cabeza en su dirección y se encuentra, nuevamente, con sus intensos ojos azules contemplándola.

-Suenan bonitos-susurra.

-Solo espero que no hereden tu afición por el peligro-masculla él, aunque su sonrisa no se ha borrado de su rostro.

-Pues espero que no sean tan pesados como tú-le espeta ella. Sus tonos están a medio camino entre la molestia y la broma. No sabe si están discutiendo o no. Lo que sí sabe es que cada vez están más cerca, porque Charlie ha comenzado a inclinarse hacia ella.

-Si obtienen los mismos resultados que yo, espero que lo sean.

Es lo último que susurra antes de juntar sus labios. _Cálidos, suaves, húmedos, firmes_. Esas son las únicas palabras que vienen a la mente de Rosalie en ese momento. Es la respuesta a la pregunta que la ha mantenido despierta durante noches enteras. _¿Cómo serán sus labios? ¿Cómo serán sus besos? _Perfectos. Todo en ese momento es perfecto.

* * *

Rosalie Garfield –como tantas veces lo predijo Charlie- murió joven, abrasada por la llama de un dragón. Murió meses después de ese primer beso, al que le siguieron miles. Charlie le había propuesto matrimonio. Le había pedido para mudarse juntos a Londres porque, si había algo que a Charlie le gustara más que los dragones, era Rosalie. Y sabía exactamente lo que tarde o temprano terminaría pasando si seguían viviendo entre dragones.

Charlie jamás llegó a hablarle a su familia sobre Rosalie. Pretendía presentarla en persona cuando viajasen a Inglaterra para su boda, porque no había palabras para describirla. Cualquier cosa que pusiera en las cartas, se quedaría corto. Quería vivir toda la vida con ella, amarla por siempre. Estaba dispuesto a dejarlo todo por ella. Pero ella había muerto; porque era terca y le gustaba ver a los dragones de cerca. Había muerto por ser ella misma y haciendo lo que más le gustaba, como le había dicho en una ocasión. Pero eso no hacía que doliera menos.

-¿Ni una novia? ¡Quiero nietos!-le diría su madre años después y en repetidas ocasiones.

-Te darán nietos mis hermanos, madre-respondería él-. Yo solo vivo para los dragones.

Su madre pondría mala cara y soltaría un suspiro. "Esas bestias te terminarán matando", aseguraría. Y no sabría que en esos momentos, a Charlie Weasley se le revolverían las tripas y tendría ganas de llorar.

Charlie cuidó de Punk hasta sus últimos días. El dragón murió joven. Sus compañeros siempre dijeron que era porque su cuerpo no resistía la mezcla de genes. Charlie siempre supo que había muerto a causa de la tristeza y la soledad.

Rosalie aún vive en sus sueños. Y Charlie sigue esperando el momento de volver a ver sus ojos color miel, su sonrisa infantil, su eterna melena negra y su piel morena.

Muchos dijeron que Rosalie murió por torpeza y terquedad. Para Charlie, Rosalie murió por sus ganas de vivir.

* * *

**N/A:**

Es que es injusto que Charlie no tenga un amor. Sí, ya sé, no todos lo tienen, pero me encanta Charlie y quería que tuviese un amor. Aunque tuviese un final trágico.

Yo me encariñé con Rosalie. No sé si la desarrollé bien, pero en mi mente es un personaje genial -¿suena demasiado creído? quizá, pero me encanta-.

Si lo leíste, ¡gracias! Espero que puedas dejar también un comentario :)

Saludos desde este rincón del mundo,

Ceci.

PD: La bella imagen pertenece a la película de Eragon, basada en el maravillosísimo libro de Christopher Paolini.


End file.
